Surviving The Storm
by Sora Pwns Your Sox
Summary: Sora sat up and looked around. Was he in a hospital room? In the same room Axel and Roxas lie sleeping on two separate beds. But wait. Where was Riku? RikuSora, AkuRoku, AU
1. Moving Day: Prolouge

**A/N: Hello peoples! It's been forever since I posted anything. But here's a new story for you! And it's a Kingdom Hearts story:D Doesn't that make you happy? It makes me pretty happy. I've been meaning to post this since forever but I never got around to it. But, now I'm done. So here you go. Enjoy. **

**Warning: Duuude! There's yaoi/shonen ai ahead! (RikuSora & AkuRoku) Amazing! But if you don't like it, don't read it. **

* * *

**Chapter I: Moving Day**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it.**

Sora sat on the crisp, new couch hanging over the back, and propping his chin up on his hands. He glared at the ominous, gray sky through the large window behind the couch. Cherry blossoms blown off the single tree in the front yard danced in the sky. Sora let out a long, aggravated sigh.

"Hey, Sora!" Axel called from the front door. "Think you could give us a hand with some of these boxes?"

Sora glanced over at the tall red-head from where he sat. "I would really rather not," he replied, turning his attention back out the window.

"Ugh," Axel groaned walked back outside. "He's so stubborn. It's not like he has anything better to do," he muttered to himself.

Riku, overhearing this short conversation, walked into the almost empty living room. He seated himself next to Sora.

"Why don't you help us with some of the boxes, Sora? It will help us get moved in a lot quicker."

Sora showed no signs that he was even listening to Riku. He just stared out the window with a far way look in his eyes. Riku stroked Sora's cheek lightly, willing the brunette to look at him. "What's the matter? You don't like our new house?" Riku asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Sora half smiled.

"It's great. It's very roomy. I'm glad that Axel, you, Roxas, and I all get to live here together. Really, I am. It's just that…" He trailed off. Riku waited patiently for him to continue. "Look at this weather." Sora gestured toward the window. "It's all icky outside. I was kind of hoping that maybe you and I could go out and do something later today." Sora blushed slightly as he spoke.

"We can go out and do something tomorrow. I promise." Riku smiled sincerely and brushed some stray hairs away from Sora's perfect face. Sora smiled warmly at his lover.

"Okay." He laid his head down on Riku's lap and closed his eyes. Being with Riku always made him feel safe. Riku smiled down at the brunette and stroked his soft cheeks lovingly.

"Sora?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, Sora."

A genuine smile spread across Sora's face. He stared into Riku's aquamarine eyes fondly. "I love you, too, Riku." Sora picked up the hand that wasn't stroking his cheek and kissed it. Riku smiled and turned slightly to look out the window. The vast sky was gray and splattered with dark clouds. The strong wind picked up and blew the clouds across the sky. The small cherry blossoms seemed to follow. Riku watched the pink specks blow away as it began to rain.

* * *

**A/N: Fin! End of the chapter! I know… it's insanely short. But don't worry! I'm almost done with the second chapter already. Please review and let me know what you think:D**

♥Sora Pwns Your Sox♥


	2. Your Promised

**A/N: Yo! The new chapter is up. And it's longer than the first one! xD So like, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter II: You Promised**  
**Disclaimer: No.**

Sora woke to the sound of something pounding on the roof. Hail? He turned his head slightly to read the digital clock sitting on the bedside table. The glowing, red numbers read 2:33 AM. Lightning quickly flashed outside the bedroom window. Thunder followed shortly after, making the brunette jump out of fear. He sat up and turned to look at Riku. The silver haired boy lay next to him, motionless. Sora wondered how he could sleep through such a storm. The spiky haired boy poked him once in the side.

"Riku?" he whispered.

No response. Sora put both hands on his boyfriend's back and shook him vigorously.

"Riku!" he shouted over the sounds of the storm.

"Mmm?" Riku mumbled as he turned to look at Sora with his sleepy, aquamarine eyes. He sat up. "Sora? What is it?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

The brunette fought back his urge to cry. Riku's attention turned to the window as he saw the lightning flash once more. He then remembered how afraid of thunderstorms Sora was. Riku pulled Sora to him, tightly embracing the smaller boy. He kissed the brunette's cheek. Sora felt all his emotions rushing to him at once and let a single tear slide down his soft face.

"It's going to be okay, Sora. Don't worry," Riku said in a soothing voice as he rocked back and forth, trying to lull Sora back to sleep. The spiky haired boy closed his eyes and tried to picture something blissful.

"Promise?" he whispered in a voice almost to quiet for Riku to hear.

Riku briefly pecked Sora on the lips. He wanted to promise. He hating seeing his love like this.

"Promise," he confirmed.

Suddenly, both Axel and Roxas burst into Riku and Sora's room. Roxas stood behind Axel, his lips pursed and a far away look in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be calm, but they were filled with worry at the same time. Axel's green eyes were frantic and full of concern. The two boys on the bed sat staring at the other two in the doorway with pure confusion. Axel didn't miss a beat.

"Get to the basement. Now!" he ordered.

♥♥♥

The four boys flew down the first flight of stairs. Riku squeezed Sora's hand and Axel squeezed Roxas's. As they ran through the living room, Sora heard little from the television that lit the room.

"Tornado warning…. Oklahoma City…. Take cover…" was all he heard from the news channel's weather man. **(1) **Sora squeezed Riku's hand even tighter. Once they got to the small basement, they all huddled themselves against the northeast wall. Riku held Sora and Axel did the same with Roxas. They waited.

Then, Sora heard the sound he had been dreading his whole life. It almost sounded like a truly menacing freight train. It got louder as it seemed to close in on their tiny, suburban house. The brunette tightly shut his eyes and buried his face in Riku's chest, clutching the silver haired boy's shirt in both is fists. Then everything went blank.

♥♥♥

Soft light flooded into the especially white room. Sora Hikaru opened his eyes and blinked a couple times to adjust to the brightness. He wondered how long he had been sleeping as he stifled a yawn. Slowly, the brunette started to sit up in the unfamiliar bed he was in. A sharp pain shot through his right arm, which he found to be wrapped in gauze. Hang on a second. Was he in a hospital room? In this same, strange room Axel and Roxas lie sleeping on two separate beds. This was a little weird. But wait. Where was Riku? Sora glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Noon, huh?" he whispered to himself. Then all at once, the memories of the night before all came flooding back to him. He gasped. Did Riku not make it? Had no one rescued him? Sora shut his eyes and tried to shove all of these horrible thoughts to the side.

"No. That's not it. He's probably just in another hospital room. Of course. What were you thinking, Sora?" he said to himself.

A nurse peeked into the room.

"Oh! You're awake!" she said in delight. The nurse grinned at Sora. She turned to look at someone who must have been sitting right outside the door. "Miss, you may see him now."

"Sora! Oh thank God you're alright!" It was Kairi. She ran into the room and thrust herself at Sora. She hugged him, and Sora hugged back. The younger nurse smiled at the two.

"Let me know if you need anything." And with that, the nurse left the room.

Kairi let Sora out of her embrace and looked at him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"As soon as I'd heard what happened, I rushed right over. It's good to know you're alright." She beamed at him.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming, Kairi." He twiddled his fingers. "Umm… Kairi?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Umm… Where's Riku?" he asked, hopeful.

Kairi's purple eyes grew grim. She looked down at her feet. Sora could already tell what she was going to say.

"Well… You see, Sora, they didn't find Riku. They only found you, Roxas, and Axel. Riku wasn't found with you guys," she said as she looked out the window on the other side of the room.

Sora squeezed the blankets on his bed. He felt tears filling his sapphire eyes. The brunette looked down. He didn't want Kairi to see him cry. He fought them back as hard as he could, but they came all the same. Suddenly, Sora heard Riku's words echo in his mind.

_"We can go out and do something tomorrow. I promise."_

_"It's going to be okay, Sora. Don't worry…Promise."_

The tears were flowing harder now. Sora felt his face turning red. He continued to grip the blankets. The spiky haired brunette tightly closed his eyes.

"You promised."

* * *

**A/N: Great place to end, neh? xD I'm so mean. 8D So what did you think? I told you it would be longer than the first, didn't I? It still wasn't very long… but that's only because I wanted to end it there for now. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review:3  
**

* * *

**(1)-Yes. Riku, Sora, Axel, and Roxas live in Oklahoma City. Just so you know. **

♥Sora Pwns Your Sox♥


	3. Need Some Help?

**Chapter III: Need Some Help?**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Yah. I think you get the point.**

_Where am I? It's dark here. I can't see a thing. Have I… died? No, that's ridiculous because dead people can't think. Hey, who's that? Sora? Is that you? Wait! Why are you running? Please come back. Sora… Please don't leave me here. I can't move. What's happened to me? _

"… Are… Okay? … Hello? Hey! Wake up!"

Riku opened his eyes, to his surprise. Thank God it wasn't a bright day. His eyes may have been burned out of their sockets if it had been. The dense clouds covered the sky for the most part. How long had Riku been out?

"Hey, you. Are you okay, dude?"

The silver haired boy looked up to see where this voice was coming from. Before him stood a tall blonde with a… mullet? Riku stifled a laugh when he saw this.

"Well, you look like you're fine to me. I'll be on my way then." The blonde started to walk away. Riku reached a hand out as if that may stop him from leaving.

"Wait!" he pleaded.

"Hmm?" The stranger turned his head to look at him. The blonde looked entirely uninterested. Riku lay there on the cold ground. He was covered in dirt and scratches from head to toe. Didn't this guy care at all? Surely he didn't really think Riku was "fine," did he? The silver haired boy searched for the right words.

"Hmph. Never mind." Riku stubbornly turned his head away. "I'll just help myself."

The stranger continued to stare at the boy on the ground, still looking uninterested. Riku tried to stand up but failed when both his legs collapsed. He frowned then tried once more, but again he failed. The blonde turned all the way around to face Riku and crossed his arms.

"You'll help yourself, will you?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

Riku looked away, scowling. Who did this guy think he was, anyway? The blonde laughed and bent down to look Riku in the eyes.

"If you needed help all you had to do was ask." He grinned a dorky grin at Riku and held a hand out to him. The other boy reluctantly took his hand.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. I'm Demyx, by the way," the blonde said. Demyx pulled Riku up and put his arm over his shoulder in order to prop him up. He put his other hand on his back and began to walk forward. "Hey. You never told me your name, Mr. Silver Head."

Riku stared at Demyx in slight annoyance. Mr. Silver Head…? He rolled his eyes.

"I'm Riku," he briefly stated.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Riku." Demyx smiled once more. "So… Where are you going anyway?"

Riku looked at the ground. "I… I don't really know. All I know is that a tornado hit my house the other day. The rest is a big blank."

"Hmm. No kidding? My house was hit by a tornado, too. Thing is, I was outta town when it happened. I didn't even know until just the other day. I had heard on the news that Oklahoma City was hit. Naturally, I headed home from where I was to check it out. When I got there, everything was just a huge pile of rubbish. I feel like a hobo right now, you know?" Demyx chuckled. Riku smiled half heartedly.

"I don't mean to pry, but where were you that day?"

"Heh. I was spending the weekend with my boyfriend, naturally." Demyx replied.

"That's nice then. At least you can stay with him until you find another place, right? Too bad I can't say the same for myself."

"Why is that, Riku?"

"I lived with my boyfriend, his brother, and his brother's boyfriend." Riku snorted, realizing something. "We had just moved into a new house, too. Sucks, huh?"

Demyx felt sorry for him. He wondered if Riku had family around that he could stay with. "Well first things first! We need to get you to a hospital to get those legs of yours checked out. Whadya say?" He smiled at Riku again with that same goofy smile.

Riku half smiled back. "Yeah."

Roxas looked over at Axel. He was sitting up in his hospital bed eating an apple that was as red as his hair. The blonde smiled fondly at his lover. How lucky was he to have someone like Axel? He sat up, too.

"Hey, Axel?" he whispered.

Axel glanced in Roxas's direction. "Yeah? What is it, Rox?"

Roxas quickly looked over at Sora's bed to make sure he was still asleep. "Do you think that Riku's alright? I mean, do you think he's still alive?"

Axel chuckled lowly. "Ha! I'm pretty sure that bastard wouldn't die so easily!" He took another bite of his apple and winked at Roxas. Roxas smiled, mostly to himself. He loved it when Axel winked at him like that. It almost always meant he was sure about what he had just said.

"Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah?"

Axel motioned for Roxas to come over. Roxas gave Axel a stunned look.

"Axel! We're in a hospital! There are nurses who could come in at any moment!" he quietly exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Roxas. Do you really think I would do something like that in a hospital room? I mean, Sora is right over there sleeping. Plus, there's that thing about the nurses that you just mentioned. I just want to tell you a little…. Secret." Axel smirked deviously.

"Well… Alright." Roxas quietly climbed out of his bed and tiptoed across the floor over to Axel's bed. He climbed into the large, white bed. "Okay. What is it, Axel?"

Axel leaned toward Roxas as if he was going to tell him a secret, but instead, he nonchalantly licked his ear. Roxas immediately blushed, and the lick sent a shiver down his spine. Axel continued to move down Roxas's neck, kissing and licking.

"A-Axel!" Roxas said as quietly as he could. He shoved Axel away. "This is your idea of a 'secret?'"

Axel smirked. "Mmm… Yeah. I thought you knew me well enough to know that, Rox."

"You'd think I would by now," Roxas mumbled to himself.

The redhead lifted Roxas's chin up with his hand. "Well then. Maybe you need to get to know me a little better, hmm?" He gave the blonde a seductive smile.

Roxas's heart pounded in his chest. Why was he so nervous? It's not like this was the first time they had ever done something like this. Perhaps it was because they were in a hospital, in the same room as Sora, with nurses who could come in at any moment! Right now, Roxas didn't care. He just wanted whatever it was that Axel was offering. The blonde closed his eyes, waiting for Axel's lips to meet his. Axel smiled in satisfaction and leaned down slightly. He pressed his lips against Roxas's. Roxas grabbed the front of Axel's shirt, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Axel broke the kiss and stared at Roxas in bewilderment.

"Wow, Rox. Weren't you the one that didn't want to do this in a hospital room?" he asked. Not that he wanted it to stop.

Roxas looked up at Axel with sheer lust in his eyes. "Well, I'm not sure I really care about that anymore."

"Oh?" Axel lightly pushed Roxas down onto the bed. He leaned down over him and kissed his neck again and again, moving up and down. Roxas put his pointer finger to Axel lips, stopping him for a brief moment.

"But, remember. We have to keep it quiet. So don't force me to make any _involuntary _noises."

"And same goes for you." The pyro leaned towards Roxas's soft lips once more and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, the third chapter. Actually, it was more of a short thing about Axel and Roxas than the actual story. xD I just really wanted to put that in there. For me and for my sister. She really wanted some more AkuRoku in there since she's such a huge "AkuRoku whore." Plus, I love writing AkuRoku. I don't know if I do a very good job of it, but for some reason once I start writing a scene with them I can't stop. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon… I'll try to make the chapters longer, too. Eh. Epic fail! D:**

-Sora Pwns Your Sox


End file.
